Kanjo
Kanjo is a major city of Kanjor and a former capital of the nation-state. Location It is an inland city in the hilly east of Numineux Province close to the border with the province of Oléri-des-Grâces with Martois Province to its north. Kanjo is situated in the area known as the 'Seven Hills of Kanjorgne' all of which are either part of the city or visible from it. It lies on the Kanjorgne River which flows to the sea at Pesançon. History Kanjocae was founded in 753 BC by Conrad I, King of Numineux, as his new capital. Its location was of strategic importance being near the centre of the Kingdom which by this time included most of Oléri-des-Grâces and the southern parts of Martois. In all seven Kings reigned from Kanjocae, the last being Richard III who was deposed in 510 BC. Though it has been the capital of Kanjor, it has never been the official capital of Numineux Province which is in fact Pesançon (formerly known as Hunolir). Attempts (at various times) to make it the provincial capital have been fiercely resisted by the people and the council. Their view being, that making Kanjo 'merely' a provincial capital would take away from the dignity of the city and endanger its liberties. Some noteable events in the history of Kanjo are the Siege of Kanjo (1220-1221) during the Holy Wars and the Battle of the Kanjorgne during the War of the Kanjorien Succession. Government Kanjo is governed by a council of twelve known as the Conseil Royal. The name is a holdover from the time of the Kings (753-510 BC), when it was formed to run the more mundane aspects of the city. During this period more power accrued to it, until it eventually was empowered to make decisions (in the Kings absence) regarding the Kingdom as a whole. This continued under subsequent changes of the system of government, the rights and liberties of the council, and the city, were confirmed and expanded. This has lead to the curious situation that though Kanjo is situated in Numineux, it (and its surrounding areas) are in fact mostly independent from the laws of the province. The formal name of Kanjo is in fact the Ville libre du Kanjo (Free City of Kanjo). Culture It is in some ways the cultural capital of Kanjor (though Atyr would dispute this claim) due to its historic libraries and archives. The two most notable being the Bibliothèque de la Ville Libre du Kanjo and the Bibliothèque de Saint-Michel which is part of the Monastery of St Michael. Opera is popular in Kanjo and it also has a vibrant folk music scene, much participated in by the students of the Université Impériale de Kanjo. Landmarks Economy Kanjo is a major tourist attraction for Kanjoriens. Its history together with the appearance of the city, with its many historic buildings attracts people from all over Kanjor and indeed internationally. The cities laws in fact prohibit new construction which is at odds with the traditional look of the city. It also the major service centre for the surrounding region, and has a number of light industries. Traditional crafts are also widely practiced. The surrounding area is agricultural. Category:Kanjor Category:Cities